A communication terminal including a terminal body, in which a tilting angle of the terminal body can be adjusted, is known in the art. For example, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2009-0037659 proposes an example of a communication terminal including a terminal body in which a tilting angle of the terminal body can be adjusted by manipulating a lever provided in the terminal body. According to the communication terminal proposed by the aforementioned document, a user must manually adjust the tilting angle of the terminal body while manipulating the lever of the terminal body. Further, in the communication terminal proposed by the aforementioned document, a structure for supporting the terminal body fails to stably fix the terminal body when the force is applied to the terminal body, thus causing the terminal body to sway. As such, in related art, the communication terminal causes inconvenience to a user when using the communication terminal and cannot stably fix the terminal body.